


Rise of the Ink Demon

by DigiArt_Studios



Series: Insanity Bendy [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiArt_Studios/pseuds/DigiArt_Studios
Summary: Bendy finds out one of his powers.





	Rise of the Ink Demon

Bendy softly snored as he sleeped. It was quiet and it was almost time for everyone to leave for the day, but it was Friday: Payday. Everyone was looking for Joey Drew so they could get their check and Henry, Sammy, and Susie were arguing.

"Henry we have to kill him!" Sammy yelled.

"I know he's a living being, but I agree with Sammy," Susie quietly agreed.

"But-" Henry tried to protest, but got cut off by Sammy.

"Listen," he said in a cold voice. "Use common sense Henry."

"But if we kill him-" Henry once again was cut off, but this time by Susie.

"You'll feel guilty or he'll kill us."

". . ." Henry was silent.

"He can't kill us. Joey was pretty weak, plus me and Susie use something other than just an axe we'll be fine," Sammy explained.

"Fine. . . But please make sure he doesn't suffer, and I'll tell everyone that Joey just left and made me manager," Henry said, starting to walk away.

"Why do you get to be manager?" Sammy argued.

"1. I'm Joey's best friend.   
2\. I'm the lead animator.  
3\. I'll pay  credit everyone more," Henry said. Sammy and Susie nodded. Henry walked away and Sammy and Susie searched for weapons.

**~ ● ● ● ~**

Bendy woke up from his voices. _Watch_ _out._

_They're_ _coming._

_You're_ _going_ _to_ _die._

_They're_ _traitors._

_Traitors_ _._

_Triators._

_Kill_ _the_ _Traitors_ _._

_Get rid of them._

_Kill them._

_Kill them._

_**Kill them!** _

He groaned as he struggled to pull his body up. It seemed that his demon side and was always wrestling with his toon side. He finally got up and was still. He could feel a presence, and it was slowly getting stronger. He lowered his head and growled softly. The door opened and Susie and Sammy walked in. He stopped growling, raised his head, and smiled softly.

"Oh. It's just you two," he said with a small smile. Susie felt guilty already.

"Susie run. I'll deal with him," Sammy whispered.

"Wha-"

"Go. Now," She nodded and walked away. She was actually a little scared of Sammy. _'Watch out. You_ _can't_ _trust him.'_

"Yes I ca-" Bendy froze when Sammy pulled out an axe from behind his back.

_"_ _He's_ _like Joey._ _Humans_ _are like Joey. You_ _can't_ _trust them!"_

A maniacal smile found its way onto Bendy's face. It made Sammy very uncomfortable. "All humans. . . Are the same. . ." He quietly said. He started to chuckle, but then it burst into laughter and Sammy was done. He ran towards the demon and slashed towards him. Bendy ducked.

_"Go to the ink machine."_

"Why?"

_"Trust me!"_

Still laughing, Bendy ran to a small ink puddle and jumped in. Sammy kinda just stared in shock, then he ran upstairs. "EVERYBODY GET OUT OF HERE!" He shouted, running past everybody. "What do you-" Wally tried to say, but got interrupted by Sammy.

"GET OUT! HENRY GO TO THE LOUD SPEAKER AND MAKE SURE EVERYBODY IN THE OTHER FLOORS LEAVE!!!"

Without a word, Henry nodded and ran to the loud speaker.

**~ ●●● ~**

Bendy was in the ink machine room. "Why am I here?" Bendy asked through chuckles. _"Wait. . ."_ Bendy waited, and soon enough Sammy burst through the door. "Hello traitor!" Bendy said, still chuckling and he tilted his head a bit. Sammy held the axe tight and ran to Bendy.

"DIE!!!" He yelled, swinging it towards Bendy. The demon dodged with a smile. Sammy swung it towards Bendy again, but he missed. . .

. . . And then hit the giant ink container. "Shit," Sammy muttered. He struggled to pull it out, but he got cut by Bendy, making him let go and stumble back. The demon looked at the ink container with curiosity. There were cracks coming out from around the axe and small holes were ink barely leaked through. Then he yanked the axe out, then hit it again. Then yanked it out, and hit it again. Then the ink container burst. "FUCK!" Sammy yelled, and ran out of the room, Bendy was about to do the same, but then that voice said, _"_ _Don't_ _move."_

So he didn't. He stayed as still as a statue. Sammy stopped when he turned around the corner and was confused when there was no ink flooding out of the room. Not a single drop. He didn't take it as a good sign and ran. He ran until he came across a copy of The Illusion of Living and grabbed it. Then he noticed the exit. Everyone was there, struggling to pull rubble off of the door. He didn't question how it got there and yelled, "EVERYBODY HIDE!!!"

"Wh-"

"JUST HIDE!!!"

They were confused, but Sammy didn't stick around. He ran into the projector closet, turned on the light, and began flipping through the pages. He stopped when he saw a page labeled, _"Types of Demons"._ He scanned the pages in that section and felt a chill run down his spine when he read the next section.

 _Ink Demons_  
_\----------------------------------_  
_An_ _uncommon demon_ _. They_ _only_ _are found_ _when a sinner dies from_ _ink poisoning_ _, drowned in ink, or_ _summoned_ _with_ _lots of ink. These demons_ _can_ _be_ _killed in_ _2 ways: Water or too much ink._

_Their powers are simple, they can absorb ink_ _to_ _become stronger or heal or travel_ _through_ _ink._

Sammy stopped reading. He set down the book and started to shake. "Oh god what have I done," he whispered to himself. He saw the crack through the door. Light. Then it went dark. He shivered and then he heard a scream. He carefully opened it and saw something horrifying.

It was Wally. . . Wally flung from the other side to the room and hit the wall. He had several cuts and bloody marks. The janitor screamed again and Sammy saw a black figure grab poor Wally by his head. Wally screamed in fear then Bendy just grabbed Wally's jaw. "Oh no. . ." Sammy quietly said.

In just one quick motion, the figure ripped off Wally's jaw. It fell to the ground and he dropped Wally there and started to walk away. "WALLY!" Sammy yelled, running to the janitor. There was blood everywhere and Wally's body was limp. "Dahm it. I'm going to make sure he doesn't kill anyone else," Sammy said, glaring at the body. Then he walked away.

**~ ●●● ~**

Bendy's form was much different. The ink from the Ink Machine gave him longer, curvier horns, 2 small toon eyes on the side of his main eye, a red pupil, 2 inky wings, a rib-cage, 2 extra arms, 3 tails, and some roughly shaped legs. Bendy's deranged laughter was the only thing Alice could hear as she ran. "Bendy stop!" She tried to talk to him, but failed. _"Traitors. Everybody's a traitor. Everybody's an enemy. . ."_ It felt that Bendy's memories were slowly slipping away the longer he stayed in the form.

_Sometimes there are side effects to a sudden burst of demonic power. It's common in ink demons. The side effects are: Amnesia, pain, and clouded thoughts. Sometimes the demon will go on a rampage killing everything in its path._

_Alice tripped and fell and Bendy towered over her. She whimpered and Bendy stared at her, like he was studying her._ _'_ _What are you doing? Kill her!!!'"_

". . ."

_"Kill her!"_

"Alice?" He quietly said, before a loud gunshot was heard. He yelped in pain and looked at his right wing. There was a small bullet hole in it. He looked and saw Susie, who was holding a gun and was helping Alice up. Bendy narrowed his eyes and growled.

_"You can't trust them."_

_"_ Can't trust. . ." Bendy muttered, before erupting into laughter again and running at Sammy and Alice.


End file.
